


Deserved Gift

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied bully, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, shortfic, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: “Oh relax, it’s not seem like you using me or whatever like that. Let see it as a gift dude, you deserved to get something better you know.”“But if Idon’t?” Peter asked him back suddenly, “What if I don’t deserved it?”





	Deserved Gift

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language so maybe this fic has many mistakes. I'm appreciated that you guys would show them out for me. Thank you.

Tony stood up from the chair he had sit for hours, groaned as stretched his arms and back.  “Hey kid,” he called out.

“Yes, Mr.Stark?” Peter’s voice echoed out from his corner, Tony tilted a bit to took a look, the kid just rose his head up as he caught Tony’s glance. “You hungry?” Tony said, “Want some pizzas?”

“Yeah sure!” Peter smiled at that, he was starving, hell, he didn’t even know how many hours had passed since he started to fix his web shooter.

Tony told FRIDAY ordered pizza for him and the kid before he asked, “How is your web shooter?”

“It’s done. I’m doing homework now.” Peter smiled when he closed a book on his lap, he was allowed by Tony to stayed at the workshop to do his things. Peter appreciated that, really, cause according to Happy, nobody had been allowed to stay in Tony’s sanctuary when he was working, except Bruce Banner.

“Yeah…but I’m not done with your suit.” Tony sighed, ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Can you call your aunt? Let her know you would be home late a liitle bit tonight. I need you stay to test your suit before using it. I will take you home then.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Peter replied quickly, “I can go by myself. You don’t have to do that.”

“And let your aunt skin me alive?” Tony laughed at that, “Seriously kid, just call her.”

Peter nodded and took out his phone. Tony narrowed his eyes at the corny thing, “Ohhh, what is this? Had this poor thing been left by dinosours?”

“Hey!” Peter defensed awkwardly, “Just an old Iphone at all, I use it because it’s enough for my need!”

“Since?”

Peter blinked, his cheeks blushed, “Um…three years ago…?”

“Oh my gosh, kid,” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, “Even three years ago it still be old enough to forget away. Hell, it was released since 2008!” (It reminded him a little bit the flip phone Rogers had sent him, but he throw it out anyway. With the fucking letter, of course. He didn’t take that shit thank you very much.)

“It’s not too bad like that…” Peter murmured weakly.

“You know what,” Tony stated, crossed his arms, “I’ll give you a new Starkphone.”

“What? No!” Peter’s reaction was unexpected. Tony raised his eyebows, “Wow, that was rude, buddy. I said I will give you a new phone, not a bomb.”

“Not…not that…” Peter just realized how overeacted he was, “I’m sorry. But I – I just can’t take your phone.”

“Oh relax, it’s not seem like you using me or whatever like that. Let see it as a gift dude, you deserved to get something better you know.”

“But if I _don’t_?” Peter asked him back suddenly, “What if I don’t deserved it?” His glance sticked on the floor as he continued, “I’m just a boy from Queens, I can’t have a good stuff like that after all. My classmate…They don’t even believe that I’m in an internship from yours. What if I have a Starkphone, which they don’t have one, and they start to think that I stole it? Even I tell them the truth you gave it to me, they won’t _listen_ anyway.”

So he called his aunt. Tony didn’t say anything then.

 

The gym class was kind of Peter’s favorite class. Why just kind of? Oh, if you can move Flash Thompson out of this class, it would be great.

This is the fifth time when that bully throw a ball right Peter’s head intentionally and always shruged innocently when Peter glared at him. He didn’t want to be annoyed because of Flash, so he walked away to another corner, dragged Ned who tried to agrued with that fucking bully, with him as well.

“Parker!” Coach Wilson’s voice suddenly rang out through gymnasium.

“Yes Sir?” Peter turned around to the coach, he saw the adult were bringing a box as he walked to him.

“This is for you.” The coach said, gave it to Peter.

“What? What is this?” Peter didn’t have any idea, he took it automatically but didn’t even look at it.

“It’s a _gift_.” Mr.Wilson raised his eyesbows, his glance pointed at the small box, “From Tony Stark. Written right on it.”

“What?!” Peter gasped, his fingers turned the box correctly that he could see handwritting by Tony. _To Peter Parker, my best intern_.

“Tony Stark gave him a gift?” Flash suddenly popped up next to him, his voice sounded discontented and…jealous (?) but Peter just ignored him.

“Open it, dude.” Ned exclaimed cheerily, pointed his hopeful eyes at Peter. Peter looked at his friend, then looked at the box, he could hear his heartbeat were racing inside his chest.

He opened the box.

Now everyone in class focused on him, hold their breath to guess what was in there.

A phone. A _newest_ Starkphone.

“Oh my God!” Ned whispered aside him. Peter didn’t even breath. His trembling fingers touched the screen slowly.

A hologram suddenly popped up that startled them, even the coach had moved back a step. Then they saw a man in a luxury suit, well – groomed hair, stylish sunglasses and fantastic goatee. _Tony Stark_ \- the former CEO of Stark Industries, the famous Iron Man.

“Hello Mr.Parker.” The man smiled warmly, “It’s good to see you completed your work at Stark Industries wonderful like that. I’m so impressed what you had done in our project to developed a new era of my R&D department. I’m appreciated that I could have you as my interns. You are priceless treasure. To rewarding that, that’s my honor to give you the newest model from my own creation. It was created for you and just for you. The _unique_ one, just like you.” Tony’s hologram pointed a finger at him, looked exactly at him, and it said one thing that made Peter could drop a tear when he heard the next, “And remember this, my best intern, that I _believe_ in you. _You definitely deserved everything_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe...just maybeeee... I can set this fic as a prequel of my IronTitan fics, to show how close Tony and Peter until the invasion of Thanos in _(Star) More precious than infinity (stones)_ ?? That means maybe I can wirte something more about their relationship development between fics. Hmm, what do you think?


End file.
